cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Not Vengeance
|date = April 15, 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84302 |termin = August 2012 |link2 = |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |members = Death Before Dishonor |formermembers = Veritas Aequitas World Freedom Federation }} Victory Not Vengeance is an bloc formed by Death Before Dishonor, Veritas Aequitas and World Freedom Federation on April 16, 2010. VnV became defunct when WFF merged into DB4D around August 2012. The Treaty 1. Preamble Forged from the fires of war, a sense of unity and brotherhood is born, on the front lines like meat-shields, issued nothing but a gun and the hope of glory and victory, fire rains from the sky like meteorites, burning everything in its path, the war machine tramples even the smallest ant, and the biggest tree does bend, scraps of metal flying through the haze, men running through the smoke and debris like a maze, pointing and shooting like madmen, everybody is a son or a daughter, but all bleed the same, with knives at their throats, the politicians take the ultimate step, a password and a big red button, and the world glows with a new fire, uncountable masses like dots on the horizon, death comes home and we all must answer, with pens and swords we fight all opposed with renewed desire for peace, comrades in arms and war buddy bonds unbreakable, we fight until the end be it victory or defeat, we will rise to fight another day, for victory, not vengeance. 2. Sovereignty We are all friends here and all the signatories shall hold a civil tone and express their deep sense of brotherhood in the public room, all signatories are however still separate entities with freedom to act on their own and agree that all the signatories are to maintain their own sovereignty. 3. Unity There shall be no war between the signatories of this bloc. If a member of one of the signatory alliances should happen to declare war on another member of a signatory alliance, they must then offer peace immediately, as well as payment of reparations. No member nation may aid the aggressor so long as that state of war exists. The victim of such unprovoked attacks are not to retaliate in any shape or form for twenty-four hours following notification to their respective alliance of the war, this allows time for diplomatic resolutions to be pursued, unless the assault includes multiple aggressors of the same alliance. 4. Generosity Inter-bloc aiding is strongly encouraged to promote mutual growth for all signatories. Member nations of signatory alliances are however not allowed to aid nations currently at war with any of the other signatory alliances nations. Should it happen that any nation of any signatory alliance offers illegal aid, then it must pay a fine that are discussed between the involved signatories. 5. Truth It is not allowed for any signatory alliance to engage in espionage against another signatory. If a signatory catches another signatory spying on them, or gains info of such taking place in secret, then they must notify the bloc through secure channels immediately so that action can be taken. 6. Might A. An attack on one signatory alliance is considered an attack on the entire bloc and will be responded to with the full force of the bloc's capabilities. B. All signatories agree to defend each other through military, political, and financial actions if it should happen that war befalls a signatory started by an outside alliance or group. C. Aggressive actions taken by a signatory may or may not be sanctioned by the bloc as a whole. Approval for offensive actions must be passed by all of the signatories 72 hours before said conflict begins. Voluntary participation in unapproved offensive wars is allowed. D. Any signatory may refrain from participation in an approved offensive conflict if it has permission to do so by the rest of the signatories. E. Aggressive wars started by any signatory alliance against another non-signatory alliance (defined as having 5 or more members) must be made known to the rest of the bloc at least 10 hours before the start of said war. F. No other signatory may take any action, be it military, political, or financial, on behalf of another signatory without the approval of that signatory. G. If a signatory of the bloc becomes involved in any conflict resulting from an outside treaty be it offensive or defensive, the bloc is not required to become involved, however will be strongly urged to assist in any post-war repairs. 7. Acceptance A. From the moment this treaty is valid, additional signatories can be allowed into the bloc by unanimous vote of all the current signatories. All signatories outside the bloc can apply to become a member of said bloc, but should be in good standing with the current signatories. B. Voting on membership issues can carry on as long as they have to, Voting only ends once all signatories have voted, a time limit can however be imposed if the process is taking too long. C. All signatories have the right to voice their opinions without discrimination. 8. Dishonor Should it happen that one of the signatory alliances fail to uphold the terms of this treaty, immediate disciplinary action will be taken by the rest of the signatory alliances upon the violator. 9. Remedies Amendments can be made by vote of 2/3 of the treaty signatories. Said votes will last at least a minimum of 72 hours and there must have been extensive discussions in the bloc conference room before voting is initiated 10. Passion A. There will be no restriction on any signatory of this treaty from pursuing independent treaties with other non-signatory alliances within the constraints outlined in Clause 10, Part D. It is considered proper to inform the other signatories if one intends to pursue out of bloc relations in the form of treaties. B. If any signatory alliances have any grief with another signatory signing a certain treaty with a certain non-signatory alliance, it should then immediately be made known to the other signatories so that the signatory alliances can engage in discussion of the situation and agree on a course of action, if any C. Any conflicts from any participation in any outside treaty shall be considered offensive acts and shall cause inter-bloc voting before bloc action can be required and provided. D. All signatories agree to not sign any treaty higher than an ODP. Treaties in place before entrance into the bloc will remain in effect, however they still fall under Clause 6, Part G. E. If an outside party seeks relations in the form of a treaty with the bloc as a whole, but does not wish to enter into the bloc, the signatories will vote on the case. A bloc wide treaty can only be signed if all signatories agree. 11. Grace If for any reason a signatory alliance feels that this treaty has been violated and diplomatic efforts have not yielded any kind of results, they have the right to withdraw from said treaty by the their decision making bodies. Notification of withdrawal must be given to the other signatories within seventy-two (72) hours. Signatures For Veritas Aequitas: * Erixxxx - Lord Protector * mankiller - Lord of Foreign Affairs * Amanita phalloides - Lord of Armed Forces * boskosbigdawgs - Lord of Economic Development * wanderofys - Lord of Recruitment * discojames - Lord of Internal Affairs Veritas Aequitas merged into Death Before Dishonor on August 9, 2011 For World Freedom Federation: * Nord Belka - Skymarshal * Chazz - Deputy Skymarshal * Merdesa - Deputy Skymarshal * Federal Officers and Citizens For Death Before Dishonor: * Aryan83 - Supreme Commander * Karmasutra - Minister of Foreign Affairs * Azteka - Minister of War and Defense * bwc153 - Minister of Internal Affairs External links *Announcement Category:Bloc Factbooks Category:Vnv